setting you up
by emk2617
Summary: Failing in love being so young is the worst thing, but now we will set each other up, you don't want me to live thinking of him and you can't live wanting for behind, alright Hina, me and you set each other up tonight.
1. Chapter 1

I always used to think love was easy, but I guess that's why they say young love is so naïve. Man I wish they were wrong. At a young age, I feel in love, I thought he was amazing for me. WE had gone to school together, was even in the same group. I saved him sometimes, and he saved me all the time. I knew he had a mission in life, but I thought I could help him, I thought we could do the mission together, but he left me crying on the edge of a deep depression, I was too weak. He was my Sasuke-kun, at least for some time.

It had been exactly one year since he had left, I had grown much stronger, but I'd always have a soft part for him. It was our Konoha celebration, it was time I had to let go. What better way than putting on a tight dress and a fake smile? Nothing I can get, plus all the girls were forcing me. We drew sticks to pick our dress colors. I got black, Hinata got red, Ino got blue, Tenten got purple, and Temari white. My number was a nice tight black dress that I defiantly filled out, with my new curves with a slit up to mid thigh up my right side, a low v-neck shaped spaghetti strapped. Hinata was to walk with me to the party; Shino was the host this year.

"Sakura-chan." I heard those gentle knocks and voice came from Hinata.

"Coming, Hina-chan." I said as I sprayed a last sprits of my body spray, I walked up to the door.

"Are you ready now?" Hina-chan questioned as I grabbed my purse.

"Yeah, Hina. Let's get this over with."

"Sakura-chan, it should be fun. I have been at Shino's many times to train."

"I suppose." I responded, but all I could think about was him and that night one year ago.

"Sakura, Sakura! SAKURA!" Hinata yelled, yes Hina-chan does actually yell.

"Yes Hina-chan" I finally snapped into reality.

"Sakura, I know you miss him, but you gotta have fun. He's gone, and he's no good for you. I'm not saying you have to find someone tonight, you just need to let go and have some fun tonight."

"I'll try Hina. I promise I'll try to." We walked off to the Aburame compound. 'Tonight I must have fun' I thought, 'not for myself, but everyone else, for all my love ones.'

"Maybe you will find someone new Saku-chan."

"Maybe Hina."

"Saku, it's been twelve months, one year."

"I know Hina."

"You are allowed to move on."

"I know."

"Saku, you aren't though, you are too nice, too caring, too beautiful, too perfect with a heart of gold, maturity beyond your years, a large capacity for love and understanding, and an overly bright future. Don't let this one guy ruin your life."

I was stunned quiet. I mean what do you say to that, you can't disagree though I don't believe it myself so I did the only thing someone could do in my situation. I hung my head and mumbled a depressed. "Thanks."

"Sakura, you really are don't ever doubt it. I'm gonna set you up by the end of the night."

"Hina, you really don't have to."

"But I am."

"Then I'm setting you up to."

"Deal."

"Means you can't say no, Hina-chan."

"I know, same for you."

"Deal."

"Well we better get going or we will be far too late."

"Ugh, it's going to be a longggggggggg night."

"Let's go, stop complaining Saku-chan. We are going to Shino's"


	2. Chapter 2

"H-H-H-Hi, Shino." I heard Hina-chan enter the door before me. I tried to make a small run for it, but my heels and Hina wouldn't permit it.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan, are you so afraid to come in?" Shino questioned. 'When did Shino start talking so idk, sexually?'

"No, I just." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"It's been one year." And that's all Hina had to say and everyone understands.

"Hai, it was, come on Sakura, let us actually have fun." I wanted to ask where was the old Shino.

"You see confident tonight Shino-kun." I commented.

"Well, let's just say I have a goal for the end of the night." His voice darkened.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Well good luck." I turned to look for Hina, but just as I feared she was off setting me up. This wasn't going to end well.

69696969696969696966969966969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969669696969

"Nii-san." I called to my cousin, Neji. I knew he always has had a crush on Saku-chan.

"Yes lady Hinata."

"Nii-san, I told you not to call me that. I came here to talk to you about Sakura-ch"

Nii-san cut me off, "I told you not out loud."

"Yes, Nii-san."

"Well?"

"Well she agreed to let me set her up, and I know you will take great care of her. So are you up to it."

"Of course I am Lady Hina…."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry."

"So go ask her to dance."

"How can I do that?"

"Nii-san, you are in love with the girl, you have been for years, and you can ask her for one dance."

"Hai, thank you Hinata-chan." They would be the perfect match.

69696966969699696969696969696696969696969696996996969669696969669696969969669696969

Well if Hina-chan was going to set me up I was going to do the same thing for her, everyone knows that she's been in love with Naruto as long as I have for…Well forget that, anyways, and Naruto has a crush on me, but maybe I can get them up. Naruto is only a brother to me.

"Yo, bro!" I yelled to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"What?"

"I told you not to call me that, it makes me seem sick."

"Oh why bro?"

"Cuz I like you."

"So."

"Sakura-chan, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, bro."

"That's gross, Saku-chan."

"Why?"

"It's just not fair."

"Neither is you ignoring Hina-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, she's been in love with you for years, but you don't say more than hi to her."

"No way Sakura-chan."

"Yes, Naru-bro. She does." And off he ran. I'll probably regret this later, but I told her not to make me go out.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry to all my readers who probably wondered what the heck happened to me, I used to update all the time. Well I had a lot of life changes, but now I'm stable enough to start again. I got to reread my stories and I will start posting again soon. I hope I still will have my same faithful readers and reviewers. Hope to hear from you all soon.

~love always, Ericka~


End file.
